


Tod!

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor Clarke, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Holocaust, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Lexa, Married Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Historical AU, meaning Holocaust AU. Clarke is a doctor experimenting, Lexa is being experimented on.#ClexaHalloweenWeek





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some words are German, as they are talking German the whole time.

“Nein! Nein!” Lexa yells, struggling against the straps holding her to the table.

“Shh,” Clarke hushes, her hand resting on Lexa’s forehead, “I do not intend to hurt you,” she says in perfect german.

“Yes you do! You dirty-”

“Angering me does not help your situation,” Clarke cuts her off.

“Just kill me, like you did my sister.”

Clarke sighs, “I do not know who your sister was, nor do I care. You all will die. It is the Führer’s plan.”

“I spit on that Teppichfresser,” Lexa spits.

“It doesn’t matter,” Clarke shakes her head, “this is going to hurt,” she says, taking a knife and cutting into the back of Lexa’s calf.

“Drecksau, dummkopf, miststück,” Lexa yells swear words in her native tongue, casing Clarke to roll her eyes.

“Now a shot,” Clarke says, taking a needle filled with bacteria and injecting it into her leg and the open wound. 

“Why?” Lexa questions, tears running down her face, her body drenched in sweat.

“I’m saving lives,” Clarke says, going to work, stitching up Lexa’s leg.

“By taking mine?” Lexa scoffs, finally giving up fighting against the straps holding her.

“You are helping us test ways to survive. If you’re lucky, you’ll live,” Clarke shrugs, finishing the last stitch.

“You think you’re doing the right thing, don’t you?” Lexa laughs.

“Führer says that your kind is why we lost the war. We must win this time.”

“My kind? Do you even know what kind I am?” Lexa scoffs.

“You’re jewish, it says in the chart.”

“I’m not jewish. The man was mad at me for breaking his leg.”

Clarke’s eyebrows raise, looking at the brunette as she grabs the bowl and gauze to make a cast, “what are you then?”

“I like women.”

Clarke gasps, almost dropping her bowl, not expecting that response.

“Liking women is not okay,” she says, her head down as she starts work on Lexa’s leg.

“You like women too.”

Clarke growls, grabbing Lexa’s leg a little too hard, causing a whimper to escape her, “I love my husband. Women are discussing.”

“No, you are,” Lexa spits again.

“Halt den mund,” Clarke commands, wrapping Lexa’s leg.

* * *

 

“Stand,” Clarke orders.

“Nein.”

“Stand,” a male guard orders, the tip of his gun poking Lexa’s back.

“Nein, not with you in the room,” she says, glaring at him over her shoulder.

“Stand or I’ll kill you right now.”

“Do it, you-”

“Leave us,” Clarke orders.

“But ma’am, all due respect, she could hurt you,” he argues, his gun lowering.

“She’s emancipated, she likely barely has enough enough energy to stand, let alone attempt to overpower me. Somebody hasn’t been feeding her like they were told, and I bet Dr. Grawitz wouldn’t like to hear somebody hasn’t been doing their job.”

“Ma’am-”

“Leave us.”

“Yes ma’am, I will be right outside. Yell if you need me.” he says, walking out the door.

“Why are you do difficult?” Clarke questions the brunette, her arms crossed.

“I don’t like him. In fact, I hate everybody here.”

“That is no reason to try to get killed,” she says, getting some scissors.

“Why does it matter to you? Do you like me or something?”

“How many men have you had sex with?” Clarke questions.

“None.”

“How many men have raped you?”

“None.”

“How?”

“Why does it matter to you?”

Clarke bites her lip, looking at the skinny girl, deathly skinny. Her jawline was strong the first time she saw her, but now it’s even sharper. There is no denying she was beautiful, but her green eyes tell stories that Clarke can’t help but want to learn. 

“Stand for me and I’ll make sure they feed you better. You’ll be kept somewhere else so I can monitor you for myself.”

“Do you do that for the other girls?” Lexa questions, watching as Clarke cuts off her cast.

“Nein. Nur dich,” Clarke says, looking up at Lexa from her knees.

_ She’s evil. She’s experimenting on you like you’re a test rat. She’s evil. Those blue eyes look so trusting, I could kill her right now if I wanted to. She’s evil. You’ve killed before, those men that wanted your body. She’s evil. She wants your body too. She’s evil. God those lips look so soft. She’s evil, but she’s trying to help? She’s evil. She’s evil. God, I’ve gotta do it. _

Lexa leans in and presses her lips to Clarke’s. 

_ I can’t do this. I’m married. She’s evil, she’s wrong. She’s going to die. If we get caught, we’ll both die. We’ll die for what? For nothing. She’s not worth it. She’s evil. _

Clarke pulls away, looking into deep green eyes.

“Lesben! Tod!” the guard yells.

* * *

 

~~_ In an unfortunate turn of events, Dr. Clarke Griffin was discovered to have been a lesbian, her life nothing but a lie. Her plan was to take advantage of other women as her time her disguised as a doctor. She was killed as soon as she was found out, along with the Jewish woman she was with. Their deaths will not be recorded, and I order all evidence of this stain on our nation destroyed.  _ ~~

~~_ Signed,  _ ~~

~~_ Dr. Grawitz  _ ~~


	2. Note

This in no way in romanticizing the Holocaust. 

The Holocaust was a horrible thing and in no way am I saying it wasn't by writing this.

This is a very sensitive topic for many people, that is why I have it clearly tagged. If you do not want to read about it, don't.

There are humans on both sides of the Holocaust, many were not evil. 

There were orders, and people followed the orders. 

Clarke was carrying out experiments that she believed would save lives, testing different chemicals on wounds, seeing how they would effect the person with the would, trying to to help save lives on the battlefield. 

I did research before I wrote this. These things really did happen. 

Well, not a woman doctor kissing a lesbian, that I added. 

It's historical AU day, so I wrote a historical AU. 

Nobody batted an eye when I wrote a SAW AU. 

 _But Saw isn't real_ I can already hear you say. 

Neither is this. 

I'm sorry if I offended anybody, but the Holocaust was a real event that people seem to forget had PEOPLE, not monsters, on both sides. 

It's not like I wrote Clarke, like, all of the sudden realizing how crazy it was and helping turn everything around and getting a happy ending, because that isn't what would happen. They died. Like hundreds of lesbians and Jewish and gypsies, and Jehovah's witnesses. 

If you still don't agree with me writing about this topic, okay.   
Good for you. 

Also, I'm bipolar and lack empathy, so that also could be a factor as to why I don't understand why y'all are so upset about this. 

Nevertheless, Ima do me, you do you. 

So join me tomorrow for free day! Idk what I'm going to do yet. Any idea's?


End file.
